Le Dernier Chant du Phoenix
by Faelwing
Summary: Une petite fic sur Harry et Draco, juste parceque Draco est un ange blond qu'on a envie de prendre dans ses bras.Ma premiere fanfic à chapiiitre  moment d'émotion


**Le dernier chant du Phoenix**

**Chapitre I : Le traitre.**

_Il se trouvait devant une armoire, et des silhouettes noires en sortaient …_

_Un vieil homme se tenait devant lui, en haut d'une tour …_

_Il courait dans un parc noir en compagnie d'un homme aux cheveux noirs …_

_Des yeux rouges se rapprochaient de son visage …_

_Une douleur intense déferlait dans son bras droit …_

Draco Malfoy se réveilla en sursaut. Encore ce rêve. Le même depuis des mois. Il s'extirpa de son lit, frissonnant en sentant une goutte de sueur glacée couler le long de son dos nu. Le Serpentard se rendit dans la salle de bain, en marchant sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades encore dans les bras reposant de Morphée. Il fit couler de l'eau et s'en aspergea le visage. Il releva la tête, et le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'un jeune homme blond, le teint pâle, lui donnant un air have et légèrement maladif. Ses yeux tantôt gris, tantôt bleu, selon son humeur, quittèrent son reflet pour remonter le long de son bras droit, et s'arrêter sur le tatouage hideux qui le recouvrait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui, qu'avait il fait pour mériter ça ? Ces questions lui trottaient dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps déjà, mais elles l'obsédaient à présent. Et ce n'était pas près de se terminer …

Draco poussa un profond soupir et retourna près de son lit pour piocher dans sa valise de quoi s'habiller. Il descendit ensuite dans la salle commune, sans avoir la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être. Certainement très tôt, vu que la grande pièce faite de pierre froide était vide. Des braises finissaient de se consumer dans la grande cheminée de pierre, provoquant une faible lumière qui donnait à Draco un air fantomatique. Si jamais un première année avait l'idée de descendre à cette heure, tout le château saurait bientôt que l'héritier Malfoy était en fait un fantôme, et que le Baron Sanglant pouvait aller se rhabiller. Le jeune homme sourit à cette pensée. Tout serait certainement plus simple ! Bien qu'il soit presque sur que la condition de fantôme ne lui conviendrait pas. Tant qu'à mourir, autant le faire jusqu'au bout, et avec dignité.

Sur ces rassurantes pensées, Draco décréta qu'il était bien temps de monter petit déjeuner. Il fit coulisser le mur de pierre qui servait d'entrer à la salle commune des Serpentard, et sortit dans le couloir tout aussi vide, mais beaucoup plus glacial. Draco n'aurait pas dit non à une combinaison de ski, si seulement il savait ce que c'était. Il arriva enfin dans le hall d'entrer, ou prônaient les sabliers des points. Gryffondor l'emportait pour l'instant d'une courte tête sur les Serdaigle. Draco poussa un nouveau soupir. Beaucoup de choses avaient changées. Trop à son gout.

Il entra dans la Grande Salle, et ne vit qu'une seule élève, à la table des Serdaigle. Draco crut reconnaître cette fille étrange, Luna Lovegood. Ils devaient être les deux seuls élèves debout aussi tôt un samedi matin. Le jeune homme ignora superbement la Serdaigle, et alla s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard. Se rendant soudain compte qu'il était affamé, il se servit de tout ce qui lui passaient par la main, et manga de bon cœur, oubliant un eu ses soucis, tandis que la grande Salle se remplissait autour de lui.

Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?

Mais je t'assure ! Pourquoi tu ne me crois jamais ?

Harry Potter poussa un profond soupir en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondor. Il entama son petit déjeuner sans grande conviction. Ses deux meilleurs amis se déchiraient depuis leurs réveil, et s'en était devenue tellement fréquent et puéril, que le jeune homme n'essayait même plus de les réconcilier, se plongeant plus volontiers dans ses pensées, aussi sombres soient elles.

Cela faisait deux mois à présent qu'Harry, Ron, Hermione et tous leurs camarades avaient repris le chemin du collège, qui avait finalement une nouvelle directrice, Le professeur Mcgonagall.

Bien qu'il aurait du partir à la recherche des Horcruxes, Harry s'étais rallié à l'avis d'Hermione, qui était que la meilleur mine d'information possible était Poudlard, et que Mcgonagall comprendrais très bien qu'il quitte le château en cours d'année, si jamais besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Leur rentrée dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie n'avait pourtant pas été sans surprise. A la demande des parents, la sécurité autour du château avait été renforcée, et les sorties à Pré-au-lard était en suspens. La plupart des élèves avaient été également heureux d'apprendre que le professeur Lupin avait repris le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, puisque Rogue étais partis et que Slughorn enseignait toujours les potions.

Mais la plus grande surprise qui attendait le trio se présenta trois jours plus tard, sous la forme d'un jeune homme blond, aux grands yeux gris ce jour là, à quelques mètres d'eux, durant le premier cours commun de botanique entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle.

Lors de cette fameuse nuit ou Dumbledore était mort, Harry avait vu Malfoy et Rogue transplaner à l'extérieur du château. Mais ce qu'il ne sut que bien plus tard, c'était que les deux traitres s'étaient fait rattraper par des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix furibond et désireux d'en découdre. Au bout du compte, le maitre des potions était enfermé quelques part dans le département des Mystères au Ministère, Azkaban n'étant plus sure. Draco quand à lui fut sauvé de justesse par Mcgonagall et Lupin, non pas convaincus de son innocence, mais par certaines choses qu'il avait dites. Le rouge et or n'avait pas réussit à avoir plus d'informations de quiconque.

Et aujourd'hui, alors que Ron et Hermione s'étaient renfermés dans un silence boudeur assez reposant pour le survivant, il avait relevé la tête de son assiette de porridge, et l'avait aussitôt regretté. Il avait croisé ce regard gris autrefois si dur, aujourd'hui voilé par une ombre qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien. La douleur, le désespoir, la solitude, la honte … tout cela se mêlaient dans les yeux de celui qu'il avait cru pendant si longtemps sans cœur, et heureux de faire ce qu'il faisait, c'est-à-dire martyriser les autres. Ne pouvant détourner les yeux, et n'ayant d'ailleurs aucune envie, le Gryffondor ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi tout les deux, immobiles.

Ce n'est que quand Harry sentit quelqu'un le tirer par la manche qu'il sortit enfin dans l'océan gris presque bleu dans lequel il nageait. Il tourna la tête et découvrit le visage inquiet d'Hermione.

Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Hein ? Euh … oui, oui je réfléchissais, ça va très bien …

Viens on va finir par être en retard.

J'arrive.

Harry lança un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard, mais Malfoy n'y étais plus, et le Survivant fut presque sur qu'il ne se montrerais pas au cours commun de botanique qui suivait.


End file.
